Rogue One: The Meaning of Stardust
by Elverine
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! Extended scene from the final moment. Ppl pls watch this movie so you can discuss the plot with me.


**Warning** : **SPOILER**! Cuts directly to the scene near the end of Rogue One. Extended scene.

 **Author's note:**

I am not a native speaker so please do correct me in all sorts of ways, I appreciate it very much. (Btw I live in Asia so I guess I was one of those early viewers.)

This is the first time for me to write a Star Wars fic. As much as I love SW and how I grow up watching the franchise, I've always read SW fanfic in awe and fear that I might make some details wrong. Also, I just watched Rouge One last night and thus I am not yet familiar with the plot, not enough to write one fic. Will watch it again this weekend and some corrections might be applied.

This one is currently a one-shot, as this is how the movie ends, but if anyone's got any idea that inspires me, I'd write more. (I'm still very curious about what can be said further about Jyn's crystal necklace)

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Star Wars Rogue One and the whole franchise; all characters belong to George Lucas.

* * *

While waiting for the data to be transmitted, Jyn tried her utmost not to lay eyes upon Cassian's injured torso. She was not even certain where exactly he was wounded, but judging from the position he stood and the way he braced himself— some damage must had been done. Jyn was having a hard time registering all that just happened for the past few days— she saw her father for the first time after 15-year separation and only to have him die in her arms; Cassian was even the one who planned to shoot him, and yet a few minutes ago they were struggling together in the data room so as to get the blueprint. _Stardust_. Jyn allowed the word to sink deeper into her mind. A word that represented a mixture of love and hope and…Galen's revenge. _Stardust_ , echoed the word; she was here to make her father's vengeance done.

The Death Star was close enough to be seen in the sky by the time loading progress was finally completed, and its image grew larger and clearer second by second. They both knew what it meant. None, however, said a word about their definite fate; the two exchanged tired smiles, satisfaction spread from behind their exhaustion. They were running out of time, they knew it, that the planet would soon be destroyed and become pieces in the galaxy, like anonymous wanderers; they also knew, nonetheless, that there was in effect nowhere else to go.

When Cassian pulled Jyn away from an uncontrollable blast of rage toward the Orson Krennic, the man lying on the ground that deserved a torturous, miserable death— she only struggled for a bit, and then quickly came to recognition of a muffled groan. Cassian's uncomfortable sound reminded her just how much strength it consumed him to hold her back. She looked away; it was rather easy to not bear a sight of the enemy. Picking up Cassian's arm and wrap it around her shoulder, she carefully matched his steps, for fear that their different pacing could cause any future injury.

'What does Stardust mean, Jyn?' asked Cassian as they got off from top of the building and slowly approached to the beach. Jyn was now literally half dragging Cassian as they walked.

'It's me,' replied Jyn. As she lifted her head and saw Cassian's still confused face, she chuckled. 'This is how my father always calls me. It was in fact the very word he last said to me in our house when we separated …'

Cassian lowered his head on this. It had been hard for him as well, receiving an order to kill Galen Erso on sight but at the same time working with his own daughter, who would do anything to see her father again.

'I'm sorry,' Cassian managed, grunting a bit as he lowered himself to the ground. The grimace of pain did not escape from Jyn's eyes, but deep down they understood that not much else could be done. Jyn simply offered a comforting hand and placed it on Cassian's shoulder, hoping to soothe his agony a tiny. She did not intend to check his wound at all. Where they sat would be a beautiful scene they shared together—the most magnificent one, as it was also the last one.

'He told me that whatever he does, he does it to protect me,' Jyn recalled, 'He made sure that I answered him firmly "I understand." He held me up ad hugged me tight, saying …'

 _I love you stardust._

Jyn finished the sentence inwardly.

A spectacular spiral of substance formed up from distant horizon, and it was moving toward them at a rather rapid speed. It was hard to distinguish waves of billows from the explosion; the two merged with each other, creating a whole new spectrum. The light grew brighter, almost to a blinding extent, so bright and so blazing hot that for a moment Jyn wondered if it was some incarnation of miracle, _hope_ perhaps, she mused. As they closed their eyes and embraced the light that was now consuming them, it finally dawned on them the true meaning of stardust. _It is hope,_ they decided, undoubtedly this time, _a new hope_.

* * *

I love Mads so much as well as his character. *cry* This fic is for him, for without him the ending wouldn't have been this tragically beautiful. (personal opinion)


End file.
